melanie khushrenada
by narutoblade
Summary: je ne suis vraiment pas bonne pour les resumer disont liser c est une surprise mais en cas ou le raiting est m
1. Chapter 1

salutation a tous, puisque les administrateur on decider de faire le menage. le moment ou que mon imagination commencais a refaire surface, ils ont decide de suprimer des fic a conotation violente et sexuel (meme si le rating est m pour **MATURE** (desoler )).

disont que mon imagination c'est barre a toute vitesse. alors pour mes fic sorry je ne peut pas les continuer.

je sais que pour quelque personne de ce site j'ecrit que du charabia, parceque je fait des fautes en tous genre et que la ponctuation c'est pas mon fort. mais pour cela je vais y remedier car je retourne a l'ecole, pour que mon francais se sente mieux. mais il y a aussi, que sur mon clavier je ne suis pas capable de faire les accens et les cedille. (si c'est pas comme ca que cela c'ecrit sorry)

breff et pour une autre raison, (la c'est pour dire pourquoi j'aime lire des fic) ma mere est malade elle a eu le cancer des poumon. alors, moi en bonne fille qui aime sa mere je suis devenue aidans naturel. (c'est comme preposer aux benificiere mais sans les etude et pas de diplome et c'est pour la famille)

alors, pour tenir le coup je lit des fic. ca me remonte le morale meme si il y a des lemon je sais c'est interdit mais pour le raitin m. ( pour **MATURE** )

nous povons se le permette. ok il y a des fic horrible, je sais car pour le principe j'en ai lu un tout a fait degeu. mais c'est pas tous les fic qui a des lemon ou de la violence qui sont comme ca. nous somme pas chez les smurf ou des teletobies, bref tous cela pour dire que je vais juste finir de lire les fic que j'ai en cours et je vais ne plus venir quand cela serat fini, mais si je change d'avis car il y a juste les fous qui ne change pas d'avis je vais peut etre continier mes fic comme naruti chez le psy.

comme vous pouvez le vois j'ai fait un effort meme si c'est pas si mieux,

alors pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu mon prifil voila ce qui est ecrit

mais peut etre que mon profil est le debut d'une histoire


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: les personnage bref son a moi afin presque tous

rating m (MATURE) en cas ou

note pour les adnim: pas de panique je sais pas faire de lemon et j'aime pas ecrire de la violence et c'est pas un non story

**chapitre 1: mon monde**

**bonjour je me presente je suis mike walker, roller killer, narutoblade ou kira maxwell bref ca c'est mes alias que je me ser dans mon monde cela depend avec qui je m'imagine quand je decide d'etre moi car des fois je peut etre soit naruto ou harry potter mais rassurer vous cher lecteur je ne suis pas folle oui je suis une femme mais la je suis pas la pour parler de moi mais de mon monde imaginaire **

**tout commence quand je part dans ce mon imaginaire (pas comme peter pan) la je peut etre qui je veux et avec qui je veux et aussi faire ce que je veux je peut etre une ninja avec naruto et que orochimaru qui peut avoir des enfant est mon parent ou alors je suis avec les g-boys et que je suis la soeur de treize et que mon gundam se nomme witchblade ou alors aussi que je suis avec les thundercats **

**mais quand je suis sois naruto ou un autre bref c'est pareil j'oubli mes problemes et je me sens libre et sans contrainte sans culpabiliter et de souci voila ce que mon monde me fait**

**il se peut oui que je faisse des fautes en tous genre quand j'ecrit mais la je suis bien dans ma tete **

**he voici comment je commence vraiment cette histoire**

**car oui elle est commencer et elle va etre tre mais tre bizare**

_**Chapitre 2**_

notre histoire continue avec un recit de famille

melanie khushrenada etais une jeunne fille tres aimante elle aimait ses parent et son grand frere mais maheureusement ses parent ne l'aimait pas car elle etais nee fille ils voulais juste des garcons et puisque treize etais l`heritier de leur fortune melanie etais tres denigrer et puisque a son age elle etais tres intelligente ( 6 ans) elle comprenait deja ce qui se passait dans sa famille disont qu`elle ecoutais souvent aux porte et elle eu une idee leur demander de la faire adopte par le cuisinier daniel

bref comme vous le voyer j`ai vraiment besion d`aide alor aider moi svp


End file.
